


SONGVIDEO: When You Are A Soldier

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Songvideo, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever Jim goes, Blair is always by his side. A gen songvideo set to "When You Are A Soldier" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Could be watched as slash if you're so inclined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: When You Are A Soldier

[When You Are A Soldier - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_When_You_Are_A_Soldier_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: When You Are A Soldier, by Steven Curtis Chapman**

_When you are a soldier I will be your shield  
I will go with you into the battlefield  
And when the arrows start to fly  
Take my hand and hold on tight  
I will be your shield, 'cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier_

_When you're tired from running  
I will cheer you on  
Look beside you and you'll see you're not alone  
And when your strength is all but gone  
I'll carry you until you're strong  
And I will be your shield 'cause I know how it feels  
When you're a soldier_

_I will be the one you can cry your songs to  
My eyes will share your tears  
And I'll be your friend if you win  
Or if you're defeated  
Whenever you need me I will be here_

_When you're lost in darkness I will hold the light  
I will help you find your way through the night  
I'll remind you of the truth  
And keep the flame alive in you  
And I will be your shield  
'Cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
